A New Born With A Six Pack
by annieeriveraa
Summary: Spencer's life is turned upside down when she gets pregnant. The whole ATeam will be revealed and Spencer will find out the truth of What Happened to Alison.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Me and my friend Molly came up with this story at school the other day. Please Review + Follow. And I'm sorry if you read my last story and you think this one is similar. I really didn't think I would be doing another story about teen pregnancy but this one will be a lot different (: **

I stood in the bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked a mess, as I hadn't slept properly in days. My mind had been whirling with thoughts about the thing that would possibly affect my life forever. Sitting on the counter in front of me was my phone on a timer, and a pregnancy test.

I have to say, I never ever thought I would be the girl that would get pregnant, as I was always more focused on my grades, and extracurricular's than I was boys. Before Toby, I had never really had a serious boyfriend, well apart from Alex, but that relationship didn't last long, we were from completely different worlds.

If you had said to me 2 years ago that I would be pregnant with Toby Cavanaugh's baby, I would have laughed because at the time, Toby was an outsider and I was confident that he murdered my best friend- and enemy- Alison DiLaurentis.

I squeezed my eyes tight, but a small tear still managed to escape from the corner of my eye. The doorbell rang, so I wiped my eyes and went down the stairs to answer it, making sure the pregnancy test was at the very bottom of the bin. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see a delivery man.

"I have a delivery for a Spencer Hastings?" He says, looking up from a clipboard.

I was confused, I hadn't ordered anything recently. "Yeah, that's me" I say signing the clipboard. Out of his van, he fetched a huge box and he helped me push it into the house. "Thank" I say closing the door.

When I opened the box, my mouth dropped. Inside, there were Diapers, and Pacifiers and baby toys and baby dolls and baby clothes. On the top was an envelope with the name Spencer Hastings written on it in swirly handwriting. I opened the card and the front read 'Congratulations!' This couldn't be happening, I thought to myself. I opened the card and to my horror it said:

'Congratulations Mommy! Thought you could do with some of this! Kisses- A'

How could A possibly know that I was pregnant, I had only just found out myself. Sometimes I thought Hanna might be right and that bitch does have superpowers.

I had asked Toby to meet me at the Brew for a coffee so we could talk. I hated lying to people, and I knew that I couldn't keep this a secret for very long. When I got there, he was already in the line, no doubt ordering my favourite coffee. He was such a good boyfriend. I took a seat and once he had the drinks he spotted me and sat down.

"Hey babe" He said kissing my cheek as he handed me my coffee. "What's up? You look worried" his face suddenly changed from happy and smiley to cautious and concerned.

"Well..." I started, not sure of where to begin. "I'm pregnant" I whispered so that no one could here. Rosewood wasn't a very big town, people knew each other. There were already enough people talking about me and my friends without this.

"What?!" He looked around before saying "Are you sure?"

I didn't say anything just nodded. "And then I go this" I pulled the envelope out of my bag and passed it him from under the table. He read it then passed it back to me. I quickly shoved it into my bag before anyone could see.

"Do your parents know?" He asked me.

It was a stupid question. "Of course they don't. You know what they are like. They're going to kill me" I put my head in my hands, and then brushed them through my hair stressfully. "What are we going to do" I said, my voice breaking a little. "I can't do this… I can't…" I was shaking, as was my voice.

"It's going to be okay" he put his arms around me and allowed me to fall into him. It felt good; to have him hold me, and tell me it was going to be okay. But I wasn't stupid, and I knew that for people like me, it would never be a happy ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early on Monday morning. I still wasn't sleeping properly as I was so scared about being pregnant. None of my friends knew but I knew that I should probably tell them and my parents before –A did for me. I got changed into my baggiest clothes even though I still looked completely normal on the outside. After tying my hair into a pony tail, I apply a little makeup to my face.

"Spencer!" I heard my mom yell from down the stairs. Holy crap what if she knew, what if –A had messaged her. I ran down the stairs frantically.

"Yeh..." I said cautiously, watching my mother open the fridge and pour herself a glass of orange juice

"Toby is here, but you need to eat breakfast before you go" I let out a sigh of relief and nodded in reply. I was just being paranoid, there was no way that my mother could know, and I just needed to stop worrying.

"Could you not just let him in the house? Instead of making him wait outside" I roll my eyes.

"Spencer" My mother replies bluntly. "You know what your father thinks of Toby."

There was no point arguing, so I just grabbed a granola bar and took a coffee to go. Toby was standing outside my house, leaning on the trunk off his truck. Being the romantic that he is, he opened the door for me and helped me up into the truck.

"You okay?" he asked me as he drove his truck off the driveway.

"Yeh" I smiled, trying to fake that I was okay but he didn't buy it.

"Don't lie to me Spencer." He looked at me for a split second and then turned back to face the road.

I didn't answer him. He was right, I shouldn't lie to him but my brain was just so confused about everything. I couldn't think straight, let alone put how I was feeling into words. We drove to school in silence and although it made my friends suspicious, I avoided them for most of the day. I wasn't ready to come to terms with what had happened, and by not telling them, it made it not seem real.

Aria, Emily and Hanna sat waiting for me at our usual table at lunch, and I knew that they would just ask questions if I didn't sit by them.  
"Hi" I say to them, sitting down with my salad and diet coke.

"Are you okay Spence?" Hanna asks. "You've been pretty quiet today?"

Again with the questions, it was so annoying. I didn't answer; I just nodded at her, picking at bits of my salad. I felt sick, but I knew I should be eating.

"You can talk to us Spencer." It was Aria's turn to try to get answers now. "We're team Sparia remember" she smiles slightly at me.

I force a smile myself. "I'm fine" I look up from my salad. "Honestly, I'm fine" I don't say anything else for the rest of lunch. All I can think about is how my parents will react when they find out I am pregnant.

Toby dropped me off at home that afternoon. He knew better by now to not to bother coming in. If my father was home, there would just be an argument and he knew that I hated it when he argued.

When I came into the house it was extremely quiet, even though I knew that my mother was home.

"Mom?" I said as I entered looking around before seeing her in the lounge, her head in her hands. "Are you okay?" I ask her, panicking "Is Dad okay?"

She looked up okay. "I was tiding the house this morning, seeing as I had the say off work" She looked and sounder angry.

"Yeh…" I didn't like where this was going.

"And as I was emptying the bin and what did I find?" I didn't know if she wanted me to answer. "WHAT DID I FIND SPENCER!?" She was yelling but before I could answer, Melissa walked in.

"Is everything okay in here?" She came over to us "I heard shouting outside?"

"Why was this in your bathroom Spencer?" My Mom had calmed down a bit now. "Are you pregnant?" She asked.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"No Mom" Melissa interrupted me. "It was my pregnancy test."

My Mom took a sigh of relief. "And are you pregnant?" She asked, throwing the pregnancy test box back into the bin.

"No, it was a false alarm I guess" she shrugged. "I'm kind of glad though, I definitely wasn't ready to be a Mom" Melissa said with a small smile. I couldn't believe she was covering to me.

"Sorry for shouting at you Spencer. But if you were ever to get pregnant, I don't know what I'd do" I gulped.

I got away as soon as I could but of course Melissa followed me back to my room. My phone beeped, it was from –A, of course.

'I spy two little liars. Too bad Melissa can't cover for you for too long. Kisses –A'

I ignored the text, immediately deleting it. "Thank you" I said to her as I sat down on my bed. I hoped she would go, and leave me alone, not asking any questions. But I was stupid to think that.

But her brown eyes pierced mine as she said "You've got some serious explaining to do"

**A/N: Sorry for any bad grammar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Got a few comments that I couldn't respond to so: No this is not a re-upload, I did not realise there was a fanfiction with the same name. **

I tried to avoid her piercing stare, but she wouldn't let me. It took me a while to say something, but eventually I said. "Please don't tell Mom".

She looked down at my stomach and I could tell she was disappointed in me. I didn't understand why she was being so nice about it, and why did she cover for me, we weren't exactly close. I was the reason her and her fiancé spilt up, but she was still being kind to me.

"I won't" was her reply. "I did cover for you, didn't I?" She said, slightly sarcastically.

"Why did you cover for me?" I ask her but she shook her head.

"No, Spencer" Is all she said. "I'm asking the questions. Are you pregnant?" She asked me bluntly.

"Sshh... keep your voice down" I shushed her. "I don't want Mom overhearing and asking even more questions!"

"Well you better answer mine then" She snapped at me. I knew that if I didn't answer, she would tell Mom, and I would rather deal with her than my parents.

"Yes, I'm pregnant" I whispered, Melissa tried to interrupt me but I stopped her. "Me and Toby had sex for the first time a couple months before Halloween and-"

"-And you didn't use protection" She accused.

"Well we did at first, but then we became careless" I looked down into my hands, not looking in her eyes. "It was stupid, I know. I just never thought I would be the one to get pregnant." A tear escaped from the corner of my right eye, and I couldn't even be bothered to wipe it away. "I have no idea what I'm doing" I started sobbing now, and Melissa wrapped her arms around me and let me rest my head on her shoulder.

Melissa booked me in for a doctor's appointment later that week. I was terrified but Toby said he would come with us so I tried to think positively. When Toby pulled up on the driveway, Melissa stormed over to him.

"What do you think you're doing here" She yelled at him.

"I'm here for the doctor's appointment" He said, just as angrily but quieter.

"Don't you think you've done enough" She said before pulling me into her car. I was shocked at what had just happened but I didn't argue back. I got out my phone and texted Toby an apology. None of my family liked Toby and it broke my heart. My mother thought I should be with someone more like me. Toby had dropped out of high school, had to go to Judi for blinding his sister- which me and my friends know was not him- and was accused of murdering my best friend. He was not the kind of guy my parents wanted me to be with but I loved him, and he was in my life forever now.

When we arrived at the doctor's office, my whole body was shaking. I was terrified that I would see someone I knew, and they would work out that I was pregnant. Melissa assured me that if that was the case, she would cover for me as she did with Mom until I was ready to tell the truth. But as –A had said, she couldn't cover for me forever.

Sitting in the waiting room was pure torture. There weren't many people inside, just a couple of couples. The nearest too me was a woman and a man I assumed to be her boyfriend. She had a large round belly, an obviously pregnant belly which no one could hide. That would be me soon.

The receptionist called my name and I looked around, checking that no one I knew was here. I was being overly paranoid again. Melissa led the way over to the room. In the centre there was a chair, much like the one at my dentists, but next to it, there were monitors and screens and various tools that I recognised from baby programs. I used to love watching them as a young teenager, my favourite being 16 and pregnant. Not once did I ever think that it would be me on those shows.

I took a seat on the chair, waiting for the doctor to enter. She did and she was very friendly.

"Hi Spencer, I'm Doctor Carol" She said with her clipboard. "Now, your sister explained everything on the phone but I need to ask you a few questions okay?" I nodded. "Right, when was the last time you were sexually active"

I blushed a little. "Ermm. A couple of weeks ago maybe" I say trying to think back. "Yeah, about 2 weeks ago." She nodded writing stuff down.

"And did you use any form of contraception." I shook my head. "Have you ever used a form of contraception?"

"I mean yeah, at first, but we stopped…" She could see that I was getting nervous so stopped interrogating me. She asked me to lie back on the chair and lift up my shirt so she could do an ultrasound. This would help determine how far along I was, and when my due date would be.

She placed a cold gel on my stomach and a device to find my baby. Saying the words 'My Baby' made me shudder a bit. Dr Carol looked strangely at the screen which was showing my stomach and then said. "I'll be right back"

I looked over at Melissa, who looked worried. I was starting to panic a little, even though I didn't want this baby. What if it was dead? But before I could panic too much, the doctor came back in with another man. I assumed he was another doctor, just higher up in the ranks.

"Hi Spencer" He smiled at me. Why was everyone so smiley, just tell me what's wrong with my baby. He didn't say anything, just nodded at the midwife. He pulled over a chair and sat down to face me. "Congratulations Spencer, you're having twins" My mouth dropped to the ground.

Later that evening, while I was curled up in my bed, my phone beeped. Thinking it was Toby I opened it immediately.

'I used to know twins once upon a time… -Kisses A' I closed the text instantly, how pointless.

All I could think about that night, is how I was possibly going to look after two babies. I had no idea how to raise one baby, let alone two.


End file.
